Fallen
by Cammiluna
Summary: Fox is on a mission. A brief reunion is made. elaboratively based on SF Command aftermaths


Fallen

Author's notes: lol.

"I'm suited up and ready to go!" Fox McCloud was suited up and ready to go. A brand new mission was waiting for him and for once in a while, he's going to get paid! Not that he was excited. He rarely gets excited for anything anymore. This was just a mission. The objective was to obtain a strange triangular artifact found on the planet Kew, which has been smuggled across many galaxies, or so information says...

"I should be the one taking the job," Wolf scoffed, rolling his eyes. He then got up from the couch across from General Peppy's desk, smirking. "I'll fight you for it!"

"No thanks." Fox sighed, then pressing some buttons on his communicator. "ROB! Get the Great Fox ready to move out!"

"Your Mother," the robot responded.

"Thanks... Thanks a lot, ROB."

Fox ended communications right there and then leered at Wolf, who continued smirking. "Yeah, we hacked his vocabulary again! Birdbrain suggested that line!" He gave fox a rough pat on the back as our hero saluted General Peppy and stormed out of the office.

The Star Fox crew were waiting at the lobby of the Cornerian Military Affairs office. Slippy was bidding his farewells to his wife and children, promising them his safe return, Lucy was avidly waiting to get going, and Falco was sitting across from her with Katt Monroe chattering flirtatiously at him. The avian remained coldly silent, but smirked at Fox as he crossed his arms upon entering while reaching an arm to point to his communicator.

The look didn't threaten Falco one bit. "I take it you don't like gangsta-ROB, eh Foxie?"

The Star Wolf crew got up to approach their own Leader and began talking amongst themselves before leering at Fox, who was given the mission.

Fox sighed, but then gave a faint smile. "Alright, everyone! Here's the plan!"

Everyone gave their ears, including Star Wolf.

The vulpine cleared his throat. "Lucy and I be scouting Kew for the artifact in question."

Lucy nodded.

"Slippy will be on mechanic duty on the Great Fox." He leered at Falco. "ROB will need another vocabulary reboot."

"Okiedokie!" Slippy gave his thumbs up of approval.

"Panther will go to the downtown cafe to eat lunch."

"Wait... What?" Panther was confused, and so was Wolf.

Fox just went on. "Leon and Katt will engage in a daring race to get into Falco's pants!"

Both the cat and chameleon leered at each other. Katt was still sitting next to Falco and began to wrap her arms around him, but he broke free and dashed away from her. "What the HELL, Fox? I hate you!" The bird squawked his way out of the lobby and his chasers followed.

"So anyway..." Fox dug his hands into his pockets. "This leaves us with Wolf, who will now spend the day recollecting his scattered comrades. That'll be all!"

* * *

Fox and Lucy decided to spread out and land their flyers in different sections on the planet Kew. Fox was alone now, searching the forest region for the triangular golden artifact. He had his backpack of necessities and communications with his teammates, so everything was alright.

The wandering went on for several hours into the high noon. So far there hasn't been people present, so this MUST be a clever place for smuggling activity. If not, Lucy's got the city covered. Fox would have preferred their roles switched, but it was probably safer for Peppy's daughter to search civilization and gather information. Nothing else really raced through Fox's mind except for this mission. Star Fox was running on a low-budget again due to scarcity of mercanary work in the Lylat System and Star Wolf now trying to cash in on whatever jobs are left- because they're heroes now who defeated the Anglar forces some many years ago. Krystal abandoned both teams back then and has not been heard from since. Fox nowadays shrugs the thought of her off since there's nothing he can do about it, and Krystal became a faded memory as the rest of life around Fox resumed. And thanks to the highly-competitive Star Wolf, Fox has to remain extra fast on foot and mind to make end's meat.

He picked out a sandwich from his backpack, but took no moment to sit down, eating it as he wandered. If these woods weren't so thick, he could have drove around easilly in a Landmaster, but he'll complain about his aching feet when the mission's over.

Rustle!

Fox heard some bushes rusltling about up ahead! Could they be bandits? Someone in trouble?

He crept closer over to the source of the noise, but then someone jumped out and pounced him! Fox flinched and fell on his back

"Are you a bandit? Someone in trouble?" It was a little kid's voice. Fox opened his eyes, now finding a little kid sitting on his chest, trying to observe him. "You're just an old man, old man!" The kid was a cocky-faced feline of blueish black fur, decked in a simple yellow pilot uniform with a tattered green jacket. Pilot uniform, though? He definitely looked under ten years old. Fox watched him pull out a folded poster from his pocket but couldn't see what was on the front of it. The kid observed the poster and then glanced back at the vulpine. He sighed and put the poster away, then getting off of Fox.

Fox got up and dusted himself off. "My name is Fox McCloud from Star Fox. I'm here on a job!"

The kid backed a few steps, then turned for a dash through the trees!

"WAIT!" Fox gave chase

He ran for a long time. That kid was sure energetic! But the big chase was soon interrupted by the sound of lasers firing. Fox's ears perked up and he stopped to locate the source, readying his blaster if need be.

A forest clearing was nearby, which was set up as a camp site. A group of bandits of various species were firing their guns and chasing around a scantily clad blue vixen who was firing her own blaster. Well, they all looked rather shady to Fox. This must be where the treasure is at! Or at least answers leading to it!

The lady fox paused in shock upon seeing Fox, which left her vulnerable for a beaver bandit to grab hold of her. He leapt in and took down the lot as she fought herself free.

When all the bandits were unconcious, Fox searched the entire base for the mysterious artifact he was sent for. The vixen was observing his actions, but he didn't care to look back at her. Instead, he picked up Falco on the communicator- his arrogant squawk was as loud as memorable as it always was as he and fox were endlessly arguing during the investigation.

Nothing. Not even a clue.

"Geez, Keep your pants on, Falco!"

"That's NOT FUNNY, Fox!"

"Just fly on over and join the search! All-Range mode!"

"Is that the BEST you can do?

Fox ended communications and left the tent, approaching the vixen who was slitting her wrist with a switchblade. He couldn't dare ask her about it.

She couldn't answer, anyway.

"They didn't have what I was sent here to look for. I won't cash in on your bounty so they're all yours, miss!"

And with that, Fox walked away.

* * *

By the end of the next day, Fox, Falco, and Slippy joined Lucy at Kew City and booked a hotel room for temporary stay, still having little to no decisive leads on their mission. Words spoke among the population of the famous bounty hunter Kursed, who recently arrived to wipe out the bandit gang threatening the planet. Star Fox wasn't famous around these parts, but all the better to be able to sneak around to get what he's after. The next three weeks of running into her around Kew showed him was that Kursed was the silent warrior vixen with the broken CDs and the switchblade, perfectly matching the look of complete despair in her eyes. He didn't think too hard about it. There were still plenty more places to gather information in regards to his mission.

If she thought about him, it was really hard to say. Star Fox disappeared from the face of Planet Kew days later.

And that was that.

"Mother!"

The young feline boy scurried over to Kursed's side with a cluster of papers, now grinning mischieviously. She patted him on the head but didn't look down at him.

"Mother! I got some information on the old man I pounced! He's Fox McCloud from the Legendary Star Fox of... Corn Area! Yeah! Corn Area!"

She said nothing.

"I can't believe I took down Fox McCloud! I'm so awesome! Maybe when I grow up, I can live in Corn Area and be a part of Star Fox!"

The 8-year-old boy's raving went on.

FIN.


End file.
